All The Things He Said
by HermioneRyokoRiddle
Summary: Draco has had a crush on Hermione.Hermione has had a crush on Draco...since 2cnd year!It's 6th year now,and a lot of surprises hold for them.Read and Review peeze.If you read it,you get a smiley sticker.If you review it,you get a BIG smiley sticer.Rates P


Disclamer:This counts for all future chapters also......I do not own harry potter or Draco Malfoys hot body....hehe.....I would also like to say that im friends with Eva Angel...  
  
chapter 1:The New Hermione Hermione awoke to her alarm clock buzzing like crazy.'Great!Another boring day...Oh,yes,thankgod,in two weeks I'll be going back to Hogwarts' Hermione thought as she got up.When she was dressed she went downstairs for breakfast.When she got there,she saw her parents talking to three people,a man,a woman supposedly his wife,and a girl around Hermione's age,who she placed as their daughter."Oh,good,you're up Hermione.We would like you to meet our new neighbors.The Lestranges."her mom said.Hermione felt her jaw drop a million miles."Nice to meet you Hermione,this is our daughter Kathryn,but everyone calls her Kat."said Mrs.Lestrange smiling.Hermione couldn't help but smile back.Bellatrix Lestrange didn't seem that bad,and they had a daughter,whom seemed to like Hermione already,because she grabbed Hermione by the hand,and they ran upstairs."So,where's your room?"Kat asked."Oh,just here"Hermione said as they walked in her room. "Wow!Neat room!"Kat said sitting on Hermione's bed."You're a witch aren'tyou?Don't worry,I'am too,and I know you're a friend of Potter's,but that's not gonna stop us from being friends."Kat smiled."Yeah"Hermione smiled back."Hey,can I see your clothes?"Kat asked getting up."Sure,but they aren't very nice"Hermione said dropping her smile.She had really never had nice clothes,and she did'nt think she had the right body for all the hot clothes out there,so she just stuck with things that wouldn't expose her body,and she went to Hogwarts anyway.Although they didn't have to wear uniforms during weekends and stuff,she did anyways. As Kat opened her closet door,Hermione saw her scowl."Girl,these clothes are brain-washed,rinsed,and dried"Kat said still scowling as she held up a pair of baggy jeans."Okay,that's it,I can't take this"Kat said putting them down."I'm giving you a make-over,I'm gonna go with you tommorow to Diagon Alley,and were buying you new clothes,make-up,and you're getting a new hair style"Kat said in a bossy tone.Hermione opened her mouth to speak,but was cut off."Come on,Hermione,don't you wanna knock them guys dead when you get back.Aren't you tired of being pushed around all the time"Kat said in a matter-of-fact tone."Oh,alright what have I got to lose?"Hermione said smiling."Alright,I'll go ask yours and my parents if I can spend the night,and let them know we're going to Diagon Alley in the morning"Kat said heading out the door. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and lifted up her shirt.'Wow,I never noticed it before,but I got a nice tummy'she thought. "Damn,girl,look at that tummy!"Kat cried from behind."You got a perfect body,I don't know why you were hiding it"Kat said."It's a perfect belly for a belly-button ring"Kat said and pulled out her wand.She pointed it at Hermione's belly,and muttered a spell under her breath.Almost instantly a stud of a unicorn blazing in fire appeared on Hermione's belly-button."Oh,I love it,but my mom and dad wont"Hermione said as her smile fell into a frown."Well,we'll just hide it from them"said Kat with a smirk."Oh,mine,and your parents said it was okay for me to spend the night,I summoned my stuff over.It's in the living room"Kat said smiling. "Alright!"Hermione said smiling."Uhm,here's some new words for you to use...Scandalus,hot,girl,and so forth,don't worry I'll teach you"Kat said walking into the bathroom."Okay"Hermione said putting on her nightgown.Kat then came out in a white tank-top,and white,really short shorts."Hermione,girl!"I'm gonna need to find you a new aunsomble for night too"Kat said shaking a finger at her. Hermione gigled."Let's go to bed now"Hermione said and they climbed in her bed and almost instantly fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning Hermione awoke to Kat opening her curtains."Good morning Sunshine!"Kat said with a cheery smile."Sunshine my arse"Hermione said scowling and getting up."Okay,I packed some extra clothes,so you can wear my black hlater-top,and my hip-huggers,for today,while we're shopping"Kat said while throwing her the clothes."Get dressed,we need to leave soon"Kat added. "But,what about breakfast?"Hermione asked with a frown."Oh,we're getting breakfast when we get to Diagon Alley"Kat said walking out the door to wait for her. When Hermione was done getting dressed,she noted that she looked really hot in these clothes."Well,here goes nothing"she said as she walked out the bathroom door."Oh girl!You look fab-u-lous!"Kat squealed as they walked towards the fire place."Diagon Alley!"Kat and them both called wanting to arive at the same time.When they got there,they did a quick spell to clean themselves up and proceded to walk down the Alley."Okay,we should get all of our school suplise first,then we'll get you fixed up"said Kat.They then walked all along and got all their school suplise.(A.N Kat is transfering to Hogwarts,and she will not get involved with Draco,she will get involved with someone else,so you know)"Okay,all we need on the suplise list,are books"said Kat looking at the list as they enetered Flourish and Blotts(sp).When they payed for all of their books,they started to walk towards the exit."Going somewhere ladies"said a man voice,and Hermione felt their arm rap around her and saw the other rap around Kat."Okay,Malfoy,get your hands off me,you know I have a boyfriend"Kat said to the boy."Well,does this girl?"said Draco smirking."AHHH!Get your hands off me!"Hermione screamed"NO!Granger!AHHHH!"Draco said running away,but he did a double-take and looked Hermione over again,but once he saw her glare he ran off."You know him?"asked Kat smirking."Yes,and he's a bloody bastard"Hermione scowled.Kat just smirked at her and they walked out the door. "Okay,time to shop for clothes"Kat said as they entered a shop called "Witch's One,Witch's All"."Okay,I'll pick out all your clothes,you just try them on,and I'll observe to make sure they fit your new self perfectly"Kat said picking up random clothes.Kat ended up bringing in piles and piles of clothes.There were about 20 belly shirts,10 halter-tops,14 tank-tops,12 tube-tops,18 pairs of hip-huggers,30 thongs,7 pairs of cargo-hip-huggers,15 kaprees(sp),10 crop tops,and others.After Hermione tried on everything,and Kat aproved,they exited the store."Okay,make-up time"Kat said smiling and pulling Hermione into another store.They got all her new make-up and walked out."Alright,now for the biggy-hair"said Kat as they walked into the salon.  
  
"Good afternoon dearies,how may I help you?"said the lady behind the counter smiling."Oh,yes,this girl needs a whole new style with her hair"said Kat smiling back at the lady."Oh goodness me!"said the lady as she saw her hair."What has happened to this poor girls hair"the lady who was named Karen said walking over to Hermione in a hurry.She grabbed Hermione by the wrist and sat her down in a chair in front of a sink."Okay,first we need to wash it with this special treatment,then blow dry it,then well,you'll see"said the lady now smirking with pride. When the lady was finished she said to Hermione"You amy look in the mirror now dear."Hermione looked up into the mirror and gasped."Oh my god!"she screamed.Her hair was straight and went all the way to her mid-back,and it had strawberry blonde highlights,and was glowing like crazy."Oh,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou"Hermione said jumping up and down."See,I told you this all would work out."Kat said smiling.They paid the lady adn walked out of the store. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next week and a half went by great.It was the day they were going back to Hogwarts,and they both were exited.Kat had teached Hermione her ways,and Hermione was way ready to go back.Hermione had all her stuff packed and so did Kat.They both took a shower,and began to get ready for the day.Hermione put on a black belly shirt that said"Hottie"on it,black,hip-hugger jeans,and white sneakers.Her make-up consisted of light-green eyeshdow,clear lipgloss,and light blush.Hermione stuck in her belly-button ring,and covered herself up with jacket just in case her parents saw the belly-button ring.Her and Kat walked downstairs,and they put their stuff in the backseat of the car.Hermione's parents got in the car,and they went on their way to King's Cross Station. 


End file.
